


For the Throne

by ExcessCougar96



Series: AH AU Drabbles [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Minecraft King AU, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcessCougar96/pseuds/ExcessCougar96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The throne was his. And he would do anything to keep it. Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, major plot twist and slightly happy ending.

 

They were all dead. He had killed them all. Their blood was on his hands and his alone. But despite the fact of knowing that he had killed them he still grinned. Blood covered his face in streaks and his hair was stained red. The sword in his hand was dripping with blood as it hung limply.

* * *

 

He thought of the moment he killed Geoff. The first king had come to visit him and give him some advice for his first reign. But in a moment of rage, he stabbed the older man through the chest with a grin. Geoff’s blood gurgled form his mouth as he feel to his knees and died. As the clarity faded from his shocked blue eyes, his murderer laughed.

The next to die was Jack, who had come looking for Geoff. He started yelling at him and then was dragged off by the guards. The new king met with him in Jack’s prison and broke his neck before laughing and leaving the body to rot.

Then came Ray, the gentlest of all of them. He would have spared the rose lover, but made a crucial mistake. He let him in and was forced to dismember him when he tried to stop what was happening. The king ordered his remains to be thrown in the cell with Jack and waited for his next victim.

Gavin was the hardest to kill, because he was always to one to make him laugh. But he had to do it, because this was the only way to protect his throne from the others. This was his thrown he said as he cut the archer’s head clean from his shoulders.

Then came the final member of the court and without a doubt the most difficult for the new king to do away with. He sat on his thrown, holding Gavin’s head in his hand as the challenger approached. ‘You are the last.’ He said before turning his look on the former king. Blue eyes looked at him in anger as he recognized the head in the king’s hand.

‘What did you do?’ He asked, shocked at what he was seeing.

An insane grin formed over the king’s face, ‘I protected my reign form challengers. I will be the last king. And now, you are the last one left to kill… Ryan.’ Michael said as the crown on his head gleamed. He raised his diamond sword and pointed it at the former king.

‘You are the only one I saw as a true adversary to my rule. And for that you shall die like the others.’ Ryan watched as Michael’s eyes glowed with insanity.

‘Michael! This isn’t you!’ He yelled as the red-headed king walked closer. He gasped in shock when the diamond sword pierced through his chest.

‘What do you know Ryan? No one knew me.’ He hissed into the dying man’s ear, ‘Goodbye Ryan.’ He said as he removed the sword only to stumble back when a dagger was stabbed into his chest.

Ryan chuckled on his own blood, ‘Well, I’ll see you in hell then Michael.’ He said as the light faded from his eyes.

Michael struggled to his feet and made his way to his throne. He sat down and pulled the dagger form his chest, wheezing as he did so. Their blood was on his hands. But his own blood was there as well. He thought of all the good times before he started to cry. Blood gushed from the wound in his chest and his tears mixed with the blood coming from his mouth.

‘What have I done?’ He asked as he felt the darkness closing in. ‘I’m… sorry.’ He muttered finally before the world collapsed into darkness around him.

* * *

 

Hazel eyes flashed open as the newly crowned king sat up in bed, clutching his head. He shakenly looked at his hands and was relieved to see clean skin and not blood stained palms.

‘Michael? Come on boi! Geoff and Jack want to talk to you and you promised Ray and me that you’d go mob hunting with us!’ He was attacked by joy when he heard Gavin’s voice call from behind his door.

It was all a dream. He sighed in relief and got out of bed and dressed quickly before leaving the room to meet Gavin. What he didn’t notice were the bloody clothes in the corner of his room and the dagger that laid on top of them, still covered in his own blood.

 


End file.
